sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Fukofuko
O RPG de JoJo foi criado por Pãorno Pãovanna em 2018. Regras e Funções Geral #Você só pode controlar 3 personagens importantes no máximo. Não importa se forem vilões ou heróis. Personagens da história com destinos previstos não contam, como um vilão que será morto para o surgimento de outro. #As ações são por turnos, indo de mais novo para mais velho. #Os personagens interpretados pelos jogadores devem possuir Nome, Idade, Ocupação e opcionalmente, Equipamentos e Poderes (Hamon, Vampirismo, Stand e/ou Spin). #*Alguns dos poderes não podem ser usados em conjunto. #**Um vampiro poderá possuir Hamon, mas não pode fazer uso dele, já que isso iria matá-lo. #**Hamon e Stand, quando são tidos em conjunto, significam que o usuário deverá ter uma Stand derivada do Hermit Purple. #As aventuras em que os jogadores embarcam serão ditadas e controladas pelo atual mestre. Ele terá controle completo dos opcionais antagonistas e das sucessões dos eventos que ocorrerão na aventura. #Artefatos devem ser obtidos durante aventuras com a permissão do atual mestre e fazendo sentido baseado na situação e localização atual do jogador. Os jogadores não podem simplesmente arranjarem algo, como uma Flecha Especial ou uma Máscara de Pedra, do nada, por exemplo. Ripple / Hamon # Vampirismo #Um personagem só poderá se tornar um vampiro através de uma transfusão do sangue de um vampiro ou através da Máscara de Pedra. #Vampiros dependem da absorção do sangue de seres vivos para sobreviverem. #Quando expostos ao Hamon ou aos raios do sol por grandes quantidades de tempo, os vampiros irão entrar em um estado crítico e eventualmente morrerão. #Vampiros possuem e ainda podem obter diversas mais habilidades que transcendem os limites humanos. #*Assim que são transformados, todos os vampiros adquirem forças e agilidades sobrenaturais, assim como a habilidade inatural de transformar humanos em zumbis ou em vampiros. #*Vampiros são capazes de desafixar partes de seus corpos e as controlar sem dificuldade. Com suas habilidades regenerativas, ainda são capazes de as recuperar ou, em situaçãos mais críticas, se fusionar com as partes ou corpos de outros organismos. #*As células de seus corpos vampíricos ainda são capazes de gerarem brotos que, quando sucedem em se fundirem à testa de um indivíduo, permitem o controle da mente e vontade da vítima. #* # Stands #Stands podem ser obtidas de várias formas. #*Através de uma Flecha Especial que transporta um vírus que permite a criação de Stands em indivíduos com força de vontade suficiente. Um usuário que não possua força de vontade o suficiente para despertar uma Stand, irá acabar por falecer. #*Raramente, um usuário pode já nascer com uma Stand, mas ela poderá apenas ser despertada pelo crescimento da força mental do usuário. #Todas Stands devem ter seus nomes baseados em uma carta de tarô ou algum álbum, música ou artista musical. #Stands, com algumas excessões, dependem de um usuário para existirem e irão se desfazer quando o usuário morrer. #Através da Flecha Requiem, um Stand poderá transcender os seus limites e assumir sua forma Requiem, onde seus stats e habilidades irão ser altamente aprimorados e empoderados. #*É teorizado que Stands Requiem obtém habilidades baseadas nos desejos atuais do usuário no momento em que ele é espetado pela Flecha Requiem. #*Se um indivíduo sem um Stand se espetar com uma flecha Requiem, caso tal indivíduo ser capaz o suficiente de aturar a quase-fatal espetada, ele irá obter uma Stand regular com habilidades muito além das de uma normal. (ex: https://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/The_World) #**Nesta específica situação, o vírus irá ser transmitido para os descendentes do indivíduo. #*O Requiem será desfeito assim que aquilo que o usuário pretende defender é tomado, destruído ou perdido. #Stands possuem 6 stats diferentes: Poder Destrutivo, Velocidade, Alcance, Durabilidade, Precisão e Potencial de Desenvolvimento. Esses stats são definidos por 5 classes diferentes: E, D, C, B e A, de pior até melhor. #*''(Poder Destrutivo)'' E: '''Incapaz de exercer força ou severamente fraco. '''D: '''Uma força muito fraca. '''C: Uma força semelhante à de um humano normal. B: '''Uma força acima da média. '''A: Uma força extremamente destrutiva. #*''(Velocidade)'' E: '''Incapaz de se movimentar ou severamente lento. '''D: '''Muito lento. '''C: '''Velocidade semelhante à de um humano normal. '''B: '''Veloz. '''A: '''Muito veloz. #*(Alcance)' '''E: '''Deve permanecer extremamente próximo do usuário para manter o seu poder máximo. '''D: '''Deve permanecer muito perto do usuário para manter o seu poder máximo. '''C: '''Deve permanecer em uma área de alguns metros do usuário para manter o seu poder máximo. '''B: '''Pode usar o seu poder máximo longe do seu usuário. '''A: '''Pode usar todo o seu poder quando estiver muito longe do usuário ou, simplesmente, não depende do stat. #*(Durabilidade)'' E: 'Pode ser facilmente derrotado sem esforço. '''D: 'É incapaz de resistir e aturar grandes quantidades de dano. 'C: '''Tem a mesma resistência de um humano normal. '''B: 'É capaz de resistir e aturar uma boa quantidade de dano. 'A: 'É capaz de resistir e aturar enormes quantidades de dano ou é quase indestrutível. #*(Precisão)' '''E: '''Tem grande dificuldade em acertar os seus ataques. '''D: '''Tem dificuldade em acertar os seus ataques. '''C: '''Possui a mesma pontaria do seu usuário. '''B: '''Consegue, quase sempre, acertar os seus ataques. '''A: '''Consegue acertar os seus ataques com facilidade. #*(Potencial de Desenvolvimento)'' E: 'Já alcançou o nível máximo de desenvolvimento. Todas as suas habilidades foram aprimoradas ao máximo possível e/ou adquiridas. '''D: '''Está quase no seu nível máximo de desenvolvimento. '''C: '''Um nível médio de desenvolvimento. Pelo menos uma ou mais habilidades foram adquiridas ou aprimoradas. '''B: '''O mínimo de desenvolvimento realizável. Alguma habilidade já foi adquirida ou aprimorada. '''A: '''Possui muito a desenvolver no seu repertório de habilidades. #*Adicionalmente, quando um stat pode crescer infinitamente ou não pode ser definido por uma das classes padrões, normalmente por estar além delas, deverá ser definido como ' - '. #*Pelo propósito de balancear os stats das Stands, elas deverão apresentar apenas, no máximo, um stat na classe '''A '(excluindo o '''Potencial de Desenvolvimento), dois stats na classe B''' e, pelo menos, um stat na classe '''E. #**Assim que a Stand de um indivíduo se manifestar pela primeira vez, seu stat de Potencial de Desenvolvimento será A'''. #Stands possuem tipos diferentes que definem o seu modo de lutar contra os seus oponentes. É essencial que um usuário de Stand saiba das vantagens e desvantagens, assim como o próprio tipo, de sua Stand. Stands também podem ter mais de um tipo graças aos seus funcionamentos individuais. Esses tipos são: #*(Curto Alcance)' O tipo de Stand que luta com proficiência através do combate de curto alcance. Normalmente, possui altos níveis de '''Poder Destrutivo' e Velocidade, mas baixos ou medianos níveis de Alcance. #*''(Longo Alcance)'' O tipo de Stand que luta com proficiência através do combate de longa distância. Normalmente, possui altos níveis de Alcance e Precisão, mas baixos ou medianos níveis de Poder Destrutivo. #*''(Automática)'' O tipo de Stand que é capaz de agir independente de um usuário, seguindo regras impostas pelo usuário ou pela própria natureza. Normalmente, ignora o stat de Alcance, podendo manter o seu poder até mesmo quando está longe do usuário. Algumas dessas Stands podem continuar a existir até depois da morte do seu usuário original. #*''(Alcance Irrelevante)'' São Stands com habilidades que não dependem do alcance. Normalmente, as Stands que se aplicam possuem habilidades temporais ou estão integradas ao usuário. #*''(Delimitada)'' Também conhecidas como Stands Integradas. São Stands que estão delimitadas a um objeto/pessoa, e como resultado, ligadas a esse objeto/pessoa. Este tipo de Stand é normalmente visível para, até mesmo, pessoas normais. #*''(Colônia)'' São Stands que consistem de várias unidades de uma única Stand, que conseguem agir individualmente, independente um do outro. O dano transferido ao usuário depende da quantidade de unidades atuais da Stand, e quanto maior a quantidade, menor será o dano. #*''(Evoluída)'' São Stands que evoluiram de alguma forma. O jeito mais comum de evoluir uma Stand é através da Flecha Requiem. #*''(Senciente)'' São Stands com consciências próprias, capazes de pensarem sem um usuário. #*''(Compartilhado)'' Um fenômeno raro em que mais de uma pessoa possui uma mesma Stand. Spin / Kaiten # Combate #Movimentos feitos por Stands, diferente dos de jogadores, irão tomar prioridade baseada no stat de Velocidade da Stand. Participantes / Personagens O Rei do Pão 30px Identity Dawn *Ludwig Decevoir - 「''Bad」 'RETIRED' **「Speed Demon」 **「Smooth Criminal」 *Elizabeth Loreen - 「Eyes Without a Face」 *Tsukiro Takaki - 「Cherry Bomb」 *Gonzalo Cabello - 「''Memorial Beach」 RETIRED **「''Take On Me」 *Jose Abner - 「''Losing My Religion」 RETIRED *Lucio Armstrong - 「''Hell Bells''」 RETIRED *Alberte Fleurette - 「''Hazard''」 RETIRED *Gangue Rubra **Isamu Hideka - 「''The Buggles''」 RETIRED **??? - 「''Tears for Fears: Requiem''」 RETIRED ***「''Tears for Fears''」 *Nizumotto Shitakami - 「''Clocks''」 RETIRED *Nitsuki Takaki - 「''Eternal Flame''」 *Daft Punk - 「''Voyager''」 RETIRED *Schach Morningstar - 「''It's Tricky''」 RETIRED *??? - 「''Bring Me to Life''」 RETIRED *Louis Schmerzen - 「''Nine-Inch Nails''」 RETIRED *「''Final Countdown」 **「''Cherry Bomb」 **「''Bad''」 **「''Beat It''」 **「''Thriller''」 **「''Billie Jean''」 **「''Walk This Way''」 **「''Down Under''」 **「''Winds of Change''」 **「''Clones''」 **「''Hell Bells''」 Identity Dawn: Special *Tsukiro Takaki - 「''Cherry Bomb''」 *Ludwig Decevoir - 「''Bad''」 30px Monster Hunters *??? / Yamayuki (山雪) - 「''Running On Ice''」 *??? / Hound - 「''Journey''」 *Homem-Mariposa GodzillaVObama085 30px Identity Dawn *Johny John Joro - 「''Blue Eyes: Requiem''」 **「''Blue Eyes''」 **「''All Star''」 *Rebecca John Joro - 「''Africa''」 *Zo - 「''Do You Believe in Magic''」 RETIRED *Los Guardiones de La Galaxia **Gamoro - 「''Hooked on a Feeling''」 RETIRED **Lordo - 「''Come and Get Your Love''」 RETIRED **Grooto - 「''I Want You Back''」 RETIRED *Milionário - 「''???」 'RETIRED' *Fistrick - 「''Blindão」 RETIRED *Goro - 「''It's Now or Never''」 RETIRED *Jore Joy - 「''???」 'RETIRED' **「''All Star」 *A - 「''Walk This Way''」 RETIRED *B - 「''Down Under''」 RETIRED *C - 「''Winds of Change''」 RETIRED *D - 「''Heart of Glass''」 RETIRED *E - 「''Eurythmics''」 RETIRED *F - 「''Vogue''」 RETIRED *Jason, o Mordomo - 「''The Immigrant Song''」 RETIRED Identity Dawn: Special *Johny John Joro - 「''Blue Eyes: Requiem''」 30px Monster Hunters *Junkyoo Ridame *Samui - 「''Blizzard''」 *Jason JonieJoestarHeaven30 30px Identity Dawn *Gary Lothbrock - 「''Under Pressure''」 *Alastair - 「''Saturday Night''」 RETIRED *Robotnik Kurosaki - 「''Can You Feel the Sunshine''」 RETIRED *Michael Linnon - 「''Guns n' Roses''」 RETIRED *John Stewart - 「''Clones''」 RETIRED *Tríade **Fire Walker - 「''Beat It''」 RETIRED **Terrence Walker - 「''Billie Jean''」 RETIRED **William Walker - 「''Thriller''」 RETIRED *Cybernock *Zero - 「''Roundabout''」 RETIRED *Ferris - 「''Chase''」 RETIRED *Deck - 「''Stand Proud''」 RETIRED *Roderick - 「''Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town''」 RETIRED *Alex - 「''Fighting Gold''」 RETIRED *Fletcher - 「''Bloody Stream''」 RETIRED *Ray Waterfield / Lucas Barrymore RETIRED *??? - 「''Great Days: UNIT''」 Identity Dawn: Special *Gary Lothbrock (G. L.) / - 「''Under Pressure''」 30px Monster Hunters *Rosalié Auditore *Alphonse Deruta 30px Identity Dawn *Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz "Leben" - 「''???」 'RETIRED' *Kimberly Von Schultz - 「Then, The Sky Opened Up And Swallowed Them Whole」 *Kagura Fujiwara - 「Untraveled Road」 *Warren - 「''Ultima Forsan」 RETIRED *Pennello Struttura - 「''Karma Chameleon''」 RETIRED *Kurt Azzurro - 「''Drowning Man''」 RETIRED 30px Monster Hunters *Constantine Madden Jogos Em Progresso 30px Monster Hunters (3/11/2018 - ) 1946, Japão. A Segunda Guerra Mundial acabou a pouco tempo, mas não é por isso que os problemas acabaram. Diversos tipos de criaturas místicas começam a aparecer em diferentes locais do país e apenas um grupo de caçadores de monstros será capaz de salvar as pessoas de tais criaturas. Arcos *??? (3/11/2018 - ) * Eventos Recentes *to com preguiça Terminados 30px Identity Dawn (1/9/2018 - 3/11/2018) 500px Um sujeito com amnésia, chamado Gê Eli, um indivíduo com um passado problemático, chamado Johny Joro, e um aspirante a detetive, chamado Tsukiro Takaki, formam uma equipe pouco convencional e embarcam em uma aventura sem rumo, enfrentando diversos inimigos. (1/9/2018 - 14/10/2018) Após se livrarem da gangue Rubra e o seu líder, o dono do poderoso Nine-Inch Nails: Requiem, o grupo continua a partir em aventuras sem rumo, com a nova formação de Gê Eli, Johny Joro, Elizabeth Loreen, Ludwig Decevoir e outros que ainda estão por vir. (14/10/2018 - 3/11/2018) Arcos *The Triad / A Tríade (1/9/2018 - 2/9/2018) *Battle City / Cidade da Batalha (2/9/2018 - 8/9/2018) *Paradise Heist / Assalto no Paraíso (30/9/2018 - 14/10/2018) *The Family's Debt / A Dívida da Família (14/10/2018 - 21/10/2018) *Criminal Brotherhood / Irmandade Criminal (21/10/2018 - 28/10/2018) *Countdown to Twelve / Contagem até Doze (28/10/2018 - 3/11/2018) 30px Em breve...